Be Still My Heart
by bleedforyou
Summary: When Harry wakes up, he needs to reassure himself that it's not all a dream. This, with Draco, he needed it to be real. Based on a song, but not a songfic. SLASH one-shot. Harry/Draco. Not Epilogue-compliant!


**A/N: This story was basically based off of a fantastic song called "Be Still My Heart" by Postal Service. It can be viewed/heard here: .com/watch?v=AFHkfnyAstg**

**Lyrics are stated at the end. I hope you listen to the song before or after you read this! It'll be great :)**

Harry woke with a start, his hand automatically reaching out and shutting his ringing alarm off. He looked over to his side, seeing a blurry form stretched lazily next to him and grinned.

Grabbing his glasses and shoving them on, he stared Draco's gorgeous form that was tangled up in his sheets. He looked so innocent as his eyelashes rested upon his slim cheek. He smiled when he remembered Draco telling him that he _hated_ being woken up early in the mornings unless it was absolutely necessary.

He happened to stare for far too long apparently, because when he looked back at the clock, he realized he was going to be terribly late to work.

He quickly shoved the rumpled sheets away from himself and couldn't resist tracing the curve of Draco's spine before turning away reluctantly. He got up and stumbled around the room, looking for clothes…

_Crap! I didn't do the laundry_! _I'm going to look disgusting_, Harry thought. But then again, Harry didn't give much of a damn to his daily appearance anyway.

He shrugged on the same t-shirt with the Auror emblem on that he wore yesterday and it smelled just fine, thank you very much. A lot like Draco's mouthwatering scent, actually. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans over his bruised hips.

He grinned to himself as he quickly brushed his teeth—he could still taste the beers he had thrown back last night while he watched Draco sip on his raspberry martini. He honestly hadn't expected Draco to accept his offering to go out for drinks after work. Although the two former-enemies had been relatively agreeable towards each other as Auror to fellow curse-breaker, Draco had not been overtly friendly.

_Until last night_, Harry thought to himself, rather smugly. He was not a smug person by any means, but when you had the honor of sharing a bed with a blonde Adonis, you were allowed to be a bit proud.

He entered the bedroom again and hastily picked up a piece of parchment to write a note to Draco.

Dear sexy boy, lover, Draco:

_You're lucky you don't have to be in to work until noon on Fridays. I thought about waking you up, but I knew you'd hex my bits off, and after the pleasure they received from you last night, they'd rather not be in pain at the moment. I'll see you at work, and hopefully you'll accept my offering of dinner tonight? _

_Yours, _

_Harry _

_P.S. Who knew it would take us 10 years from when we were just kids, a few drinks, and a similar interest in fabulous sex to get to this point? _

After placing the note on the pillow next to Draco, he checked the clock again and rolled his eyes. He was now already much too late, so he thought he might as well enjoy it.

He walked out of his small apartment and down to the nearest bus station, deciding to take his favorite route, no matter how long it usually took. He deserved a late pass now and then, right? He hadn't been late in the last three years that he worked as an Auror.

On the bus, he was struck with strange thoughts.

_It's just too good to be true… what if it's all a great dream and I'll wake up to find him laughing at me? He couldn't actually want me. I'm a clumsy dork…_

But then, Harry saw his right arm and the scrapes that were just barely healing from last night. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

It had happened as they were leaving the bar, ready to go to their respective homes, when Harry had slipped on a sidewalk grate, falling to the floor and scratching his right arm. After a panicked, sweeping gaze down at him and affirming that was not seriously injured, Draco had burst out in laughter.

"Potter! You have a complete lack of grace when not attached to a broom, don't you?" He had said almost fondly, looking down at Harry.

But Harry couldn't recall a better time to have fallen, because he had the chance to look up at Draco's eyes, and he could barely feel the pain of the scrapes.

His heart was beating rapidly, and as Draco helped him stand up, he couldn't help but think… _This could be a brand new start with you_.

And when Draco offered to escort Harry back to his home to heal the scrapes with healing salve, Harry nodded instantly. After the healing, Harry impulsively kissed Draco, claiming his lips in a feverish desire to have him. But Draco broke the kiss, saying he didn't do one night stands. Harry grinned and said he didn't either.

Waking up to Draco that morning had made it clear, it wasn't just a dream… Draco was there, sleeping next to him, like he belonged there.

**A/N: **

**here are the lyrics: **

_I was running late for work_  
_So I didn't change my shirt_  
_The evening's drinks left a lingering taste in my mouth_  
_And when I left_  
_You were fast asleep_  
_Tangled in the sheets_  
_And on the bus I could have sworn it was all a dream_  
_And it didn't happen to me_

_And then I felt the scrapes_  
_From the slippery subway grate._  
_Oh how you laughed_  
_At my complete lack of grace._  
_But I could not recall_  
_A more perfect fall_  
_Cause when I looked up into your eyes_  
_It didn't hurt at all._

_And I thought, be still my heart_  
_This could be a brand new start, with you._  
_And it will be clear_  
_If I wake up and you're still here with me in the morning._

_And I thought, be still my heart_  
_This could be a brand new start, with you._  
_And it will be clear_  
_If I wake up and you're still here with me in the morning._

**I REALLLLLLLY HOPE YOU REVIEW! I could really use the feedback, because I'm still kinda new to writing Harry/Draco style :) **


End file.
